fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 29
Odwieczni Rywale, część 1 (jap. 永遠のライバル,パートI, Eien no raibaru, pāto 1; eng. Eternal Rivals, part 1) to dwudziesty dziewiąty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa, pierwsze opowiadanie z tej serii wydane w nowej formie oraz jubileuszowy odcinek czyniący Wyzwanie Feniksa najdłuższą serią w karierze AdiegoFire. Długo zapowiadany pojedynek, początkiem nowej ery! Mój "Jubileuszowy" odcinek, gdyż czyni Wyzwanie Feniksa moją najdłuższą serią więc pora to należycie uczcić! Powrót do starego stylu! thumb|leftNim przejdziemy do upragnionej bitwy, cofnijmy nieco wahadło czasu... Do pierwszych dni 109 Rocznika Sakury po ukończeniu Egzaminu Wstępnego. Dzień po zdaniu egzaminów Luke Blaze ze względu na swój wysoki wynik i posiadanie unikatowego gatunku magii podróżował murami szkoły w celu szukania silnych sojuszników. W ten sam sposób udało mu się zwerbować Drilla i Dannego Foxa. Danny: Ej Luk! '' ''Luk: Czego? '' ''Drill: Słyszałeś? Luk: O czym takim? Danny: O gościu, który włada równie unikatową Magią Ognistego Zabójcy co ty! Luk: AAAAA! Luk nagle obudził się w środku nocy, chłopak rozejrzał się po pokoju, po czym spojrzał się na lacrime działającą jako zegarek. Luk: Sen? To dzisiaj! Wreszcie zmierzę się z Adim jak równy z równym! Adi: Hraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap Luk: TAK NA SERIO MOŻE SPAĆ PRZED TAK WAŻNYM POJEDYNKIEM?! O dziwo wczesnym rankiem pierwszy zbudził się właśnie wyspany Dragneel. Adi: To już dziś! Sakuya: Ohayo! Adi: Yo! Sakuya: Jak się miewasz przed walką? Adi: Naprawdę świetnie! Nie mogę się już doczekać! Sakuya: Hey... Adi, a tak wogule to czemu aż tak bardzo rywalizujecie z Lukiem? Adi: A no widzisz to się zaczęło... ---- thumbNagle do klasy weszły cztery osoby. A na twarzach wielu osób pojawiło się przerażenie. Adi jak zwykle był wyluzowany i nie obchodziło go nic co nie dotyczyło jego. ''-O ej! To Drużyna Blaze! -zaczął ktoś.'' ''-Drill, Jeff Wood oraz Danny Fox. Którzy zdobyli bardzo wysokie wyniki na Egzaminie wstępnym. -dodał ktoś drugi. -A na ich czele Luke Blaze!'' ''-Jest tu dopiero dwa dni, a już skomplementował drużynę budzącą postrach! -skomentował następny. -Ponoć pochodzi z rodziny szlacheckiej i włada Zapomnianą Magią Ognia! Taki to musi mieć niezłe życie!'' ''-Aaaa! -wtrącił się ktoś czwarty. -Słyszałem, że kręci z tą drugoklasistką Niki.'' ''-Z tą spikerką?! -zapytał ktoś inny, na co ktoś czwarty pokiwał głową twierdząco. -O k*rwa gdybym ja się do niej dorwał, to by piszczała i krzyczała, a z rozkoszy nie mogła by pozbierać myśli!'' -''Hmmmmmmmmm... Kolejny arogant? -pomyślał Adi. -Chociaż nie... od niego emanuje coś innego, to trochę jakby to był...'' ''-Panie Profesorze, przepraszam za spóźnienie. -powiedział grzecznym, spokojnym i kulturalnym tonem Luk.'' ''-Nic się nie stało. -uśmiechnął się Kenta. -Mi też się często to zdarza.'' ''-Jednakże chciałbym coś powiedzieć. -Luk w tym momencie stanął przed gościem, który mówił o Niki. Blaze miał bardzo dobry słuch, nie spodobały mu się słowa na temat jego kobiety. -Nie uznajcie tego za przejaw arogancji, tylko grzeczności, zrezygnujcie od razu z Sakury. Na pewno nie raz się na mnie natkniecie, a wtedy nie zawaham się was pokiereszować. Ponieważ numerem w Sakurze zostanę JA! -spojrzał się z diabolicznym wzrokiem na Kogoś Innego. -I nie zniosę traktowania mojej ukochanej jak przedmiotu!'' ''-To trochę jakby to był... drugi ja! -pomyślał Adi po czym się uśmiechnął. Po słowach Luka paru studentów opuściło klasę. Drużyna Blaze zajęła miejsca, a Luk usiadł koło Adiego.'' ''-Musisz być bardzo pewny siebie skoro zostałeś. -powiedział Luk.'' ''-Hmmmm. -Adi popatrzył się na Luka. -Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo.'' ''-Więc uważasz, że jesteś ode mnie silniejszy? -spytał Blaze.'' ''-Cóż pytanie, czy ty uważasz że jesteś ode mnie, silniejszy? -odpowiedział pytaniem Dragneel.'' ''-Ohohoho, trafiła mi się dwójka bardzo ciekawych studentów. -wtrącił się Kusubake po czym Luk i Adi się na niego spojrzeli. -Może chcielibyście sprawdzić, który z was jest lepszy. -Kenta wystawił obie dłonie po czym pojawiły się na nich fioletowe iskierki.'' ''-Co to? -zapytał Adi.'' ''-Mamy z panem walczyć? -zapytał Luk.'' ''-To tzw. Płomień Kontaktowy. Specjalny rodzaj magii pozwalający na tworzenie nie palącego, wiecznie rosnącego fioletowego płomienia o wielu zastosowaniach. Niknie dopiero w kontakcie z inna magią ognia.'' thumb|leftW tym momencie Luk uwolnił strumień potężnych jaskrawych, pomarańczowych płomieni, które rozwaliły dach klasy. Podmuch płomieni odrzucił paru uczniów, innych wyrzucił przez okno, a jeszcze inni zwiali w popłochu. ''-Ooooo, gorąca magia. -skomentował Kenta'' ''-Jestem Ognistym Zabójcą Tytanów! -wykrzyczał Luk.'' ''-Zabójcą?! -zdziwił się Adi.'' ''-No proszę, wystarczyło jedno dmuchnięcie by zmiótł mój Płomień Kontaktowy. -skomentował Kenta, po czym spojrzał się na drugi płomień. -Wciąż jednak nie znam zdolności tego chłopaka... -pomyślał.'' ''-Ooooo Magia Szefuncia. -uradował się Jeff.'' ''-Dobrze zrobiliśmy się do niego dołączając. -uśmiechnął się Danny.'' -Z kimś takim bez problemu ukończymy Sakure. -skomentował Drill. ''-Teraz rozumiesz? -spytał Luk wygaszając swoje jaskrawe płomienie. -To Zapomniana Magia, te płomienie są przejawem siły, marzeń i wolności, które zostały mi przekazane przez bardzo bliską mi osobę. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy by udowodnić jej, moja wartość i nie będę się powstrzymywał.'' ''-Hmmmm... -Adi uśmiechnął się. -Serio jesteśmy podobni. Też mam kogoś kogo chce przerosnąć. -w jego myślach pojawił się obraz Marka. -Nie myśl, że jesteś jedną wyjątkową osoba z ambicjami. -Adi wciągnął powietrze i pożarł Płomień Kontaktowy Kenty.'' ''-Co?! -pomyślał Kenta. -Zjadł mój ogień?! Nie możliwe też jest Ognistym Zabójcą?!'' ''-Więc też jesteś zabójcą? -spytał Luk, na co Adi tylko skinął głową. -Jestem Luke Blaze! A ty?'' ''-Jestem Adrian Dragneel! -odpowiedział Adi po czym wraz z Lukiem spojrzeli na siebie wzrokiem mówiącym: "Nigdy nie będę od ciebie gorszy!!!"'' ---- Adi opowiadał historię poznania Blaze jednocześnie wpierniczając pyszne śniadanie przygotowane przez jego kuzynkę. Sakuya: Acha, a więc to wtedy zostaliście rywalami? Adi: Nie! Wtedy po prostu nie znosiłem tego aroganckiego doopka! Sakuya: To kiedy zostaliście rywalami :/? Adi: A widzisz to było! AAAAAAAAAA!!! Kurde bo nie zdążę! Kiedy indziej ci opowiem! Sakuya: Adi. Adi! ADI! Adi: Słucham? Sakuya: Twoja mama przysłała ci nowe ubrania. Adi: Serio? Ale fajnie! ---- Następnie Adi jak najszybciej ruszył w stronę Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd. W tym samym czasie w koloseum zaczęli się zbierać sędziowie. Niki: Panie i Panowie! Po jednodniowej przerwie mam niezwykłą przyjemność zaprosić was na... PÓŁFINAŁY 52 ZIMOWEGO TURNIEJU "NIEBA I ZIEMI"! Widzowie: TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!! Niki: Nim to się jednak stanie, przedstawimy państwu dzisiejszych jurorów! Dzisiaj na fotelach sędziów zasiądzie aż dwóch członków Elitarnej Dziesiątki Magów Klasy "S": Szóste Miejsce- Raito Mikami i Dziesiąte Miejsce- Eisuke Kazami. Widzowie: Niki: Lecz to nie koniec! Na miejscu głównego sędziego zasiądzie dzisiaj wicedyrektor Sakury, niegdyś Pierwszy Mag Klasy "S" i absolwent z najwyższym w historii wynikiem kończącym- Yosuke Godawa! thumbNiki: Panie i Panowie! A oto dzisiejsi półfinaliści. Po mojej prawej Ognisty Zabójca Tytanów Luke Blaze! Zaś po mojej lewej na arenę wchodzi Ognisty Zabójca Feniksów Adrian Dragneel! Yosuke: Panowie! Obaj jesteście niezwykle silnymi magami, których serca i żywioły są niezwykle podobne! Dlatego oczekuje od was sumiennej i uczciwej walki! Eisuke: Adrian Dragneel i Luke Blaze... obaj... OBAJ ODRZUCILI MOJĄ PROPOZYCJĘ DOŁĄCZENIA DO SPÓŁKI HANDLOWEJ KAZAMI! ---- ''-Kapitanie... -do rozmowy dołączył Danny. -Mamy do ciebie żal. Po to się z tobą sprzymierzyliśmy byś pomógł nam ukończyć Sakure, zawiodłeś nas.'' ''-O ej! -Adi wtrącił się do rozmowy Drużyny Blaze. -Liczycie, że ktoś za was ukończy akademie? Żałosne.'' ''-Ciebie to nie dotyczy. -przerwał Adiemu, Magellan, przez co Dragneel wzrócił się w jego stronę.'' ''-Ale wiesz co! -Danny zwrócił się w stronę Luka. -DOSTALIŚMY PROPOZYCJĘ DOŁĄCZENIA DO SPÓŁKI HANDLOWEJ KAZAMIEGO!!!'' ''-A na dowód naszej wierności musimy po prostu pozbyć się naszego starego lidera, który odmówił połączenia sił z członkiem Elitarnej Dziesiątki! -dokończył Drill. -WIERTŁO ZIEMI! -Drill klasnął w ręce po czym dotknął ziemi, powodując iż ta zaczęła dudnić, po czym się rozdarła i zaczęła nacierać na Luka.'' ''-DRANIU! -syknął wkurzony Luk, po czym jego pięść skąpała się w iskrzącym płomieniu tytana. Po chwili do walki z byłym już liderem drużyny dołączył Danny, a w między czasie miedzy Adim a Dimitrivem wywiązała się krótka rozmowa.'' ''-O ej Dimitriv! Przecież to pojedynek drużynowy, jeżeli sądzisz, że mu nie pomogę to jesteś w głębo...'' ''-Mylisz się. Być może ten test wygląda na proste zadanie drużynowe, ale jest zupełnie inny niż poprzednie. Tutaj tak naprawdę... KAŻDY Z NAS JEST OCENIANY Z OSOBNA! Przegrasz, czyli odpadasz to prawdziwy test przetrwania przygotowywany przez najlepszego absolwenta Sakury!'' ''-Nie sprawdzamy siły, tylko to czy nadajecie się na maga... filozofia Sakury.'' ''-Nieoszlifowane diamenty szlifują się, ścierając się między sobą!'' ''-Ale czy naprawdę myślisz, że Drill czy Danny są diamentami?'' ''-Oczywiście, że nie! To tylko mięso armatnie, które ma pracować pod nasze rozkazy!'' thumb|leftDrill i Danny dzięki swoim połączonym atakom zyskali przewagę nad Lukiem, przez co zepchnęli go do obrony. W końcu jednak Luk przestał się bronić, po czym wściekłym wzorkiem spojrzał się na swoich dawnych towarzyszy. ''-Słuchać no mnie! Świat magów jest okrutny! Ale ci, którzy odwracają się od swoich towarzyszy to najgorsze szuje w nim! PRZYSIĘGAM! Osobiście przyczynię się do wywalenia was z Sakury! -Luk zamachnął się. -STALOWA PIĘŚĆ OGNISTEGO TYTANA! -pięść Luka zapłonęła wybuchowym płomieniem po czym blondyn uderzył Drilla w gębę powodując iż ten odleciał na parę parę a nawet i pareparenaście metrów w tył i przy tym tracąc przytomność.'' *** ''-Adi-kun dołącz do mojej drużyny. Osoba z twoją mocą spokojnie może zostać oficerem. Będziesz dobrze zarabiał i w dodatku ukończysz Sakurę. Dimitriv opowiedział mi o nieudanej próbie przekabacenia cię na naszą stronę, ale on nie jest zbyt przekonywujący, dlatego uznałem, iż ja będę bardziej przekonywujący.'' ''-Nie dzięki. -odparł znudzony Adi.'' ''-Przemyśl to dobrze możesz być naprawdę bo... -tym razem to Eisuke nie dokończył gdyż Adi przerwał mu jego wypowiedź.'' ''-Nie jestem tak żałosnym magiem by doczepić się kogoś silnego i czerpać z tego korzyści. Jestem człowiekiem, który zostanie PIERWSZYM MAGIEM KLASY "S"!'' ''-A więc to tak...'' thumbEisuke schował ręce do kieszeni, po czym wolnym krokiem przeszedł obok Adiego, gdy znajdował się za nim zatrzymał się po czym przemówił. ''-Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo utrudniłeś sobie życie w Sakurze. -jego ton zmienił się w bardziej piekielny. -Od teraz jesteśmy wrogami.'' ''-Spoko. -odparł niewzruszony Adi. -Mogę być twoim wrogiem, ale ty się lepiej zastanów czy ty jesteś gotowy na to by być moim wrogiem.'' ''-Pffffffff! -Eisuke wkurzył się słowami Adiego, jednakże postanowił opanować się. -Gratulacje z dostania się do Zimowego Turnieju.'' ---- Sędziowie: Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd: Prawdziwa Forma! Luk: To jak gotów Adi?! Adi: Nie mogę się już doczekać by cię skopać! Yosuke: Niech będzie to walka honoru! Adi: Ryk Ognistego Feniksa! Luk: Wrzask Ognistego Tytana! Adi wystrzelił ze swoich ust tornado karmazynowych płomieni, natomiast Luk wypluł strumień gorącego ognia dzięki czemu atmosfera na stadionie stała się jeszcze gorętsza. Dwie ogniste kule uderzyły w siebie odpychając coraz to bardziej od siebie dwóch magów. Wkrótce obaj mężczyźni zmienili strategię i równocześnie anulowali swoje zaklęcia. Luk: No to czas na walkę wręcz! Adi: Absolutnie się zgadzam! Nastolatkowie przybliżyli się do siebie po czym zaczęli wymieniać uprzejmości w postaci pięści. Luk ze względu na swoją fizjologię tytana znacznie górował nad Adim w dziedzinie walki fizycznej. Jego uderzenia były znacznie silniejsze i szybsze. Dragneel jednak przyzwyczajony do walki z silniejszymi od siebie przeciwnikami postanowił wykorzystać swoje wieloletnie doświadczenie. Luk: Co tak stoisz Dragneel? Adi: Hę! Luk: Już się poddajesz? ŻAŁOSNE! Blaze wymierzył prawego sierpowego w Adiego i błyskawicznie uderzył. Z niewiadomego dla niego jednak powodu nie mógł przybliżyć się do czarnowłosego. Luk: Co? Adi: A bo widzisz... Kiedy atakujesz pięściami odsłaniasz wiele innych części ciała. Luk: Zbierałeś ciosy by to odkryć? Adi: Dokładnie! Pazur Ognistego Feniksa! Zamienił swoją nogę w strumień czerwonych płomieni, które z racji posiadanej przez Luka magii nie wyrządziły mu żadnej krzywdy, aczkolwiek atak skutecznie zwiększył dystans między ognistymi. thumb|leftLuk: Nie myśl sobie, że coś takiego na mnie podziała! Wrzask Ognistego Tytana! Strumień Ognia znacznie przyspieszył od poprzedniego użycia jakoby był to znak, że blondyn do tej pory znacznie powstrzymywał swoją moc. Atak ładowany dużymi pokładami energii Blaze znacznie zyskiwał na sile i wydawało się, że nie ma szans by Adi go odparł. Adi: Szlak! Luk: Poddaj się Adi! Ja tak mogę w nieskończoność! Adi: Niby jakbym miałbym zostać Pierwszym Magiem Klasy "S" gdybym się teraz poddał? Niki: CZY PAŃSTWO TO SŁYSZELI! Widownia: On zamierza zostać Pierwszym Magiem Klasy "S"? Chyba go pogrzało! Nie jest szlachetnie urodzony jak ja! Z drugiej strony... dostał się do tego turnieju. Yosuke: Hoooo? Zamierzasz zostać pierwszym Magiem Klasy "S"?Chcesz osiągnąć to samo co twój mentor, czy może chcesz przerosnąć własnego ojca? Eisuke: Ty Draniu! Raito: Phhhhh... thumbAdi: Ryk Ognistego Feniksa! Leżący na ziemi Adi zaatakował ognistym rykiem feniksa, który dzięki sile rotacji wybił się wraz z Wrzaskiem Ognistego Tytana w powietrze, dzięki czemu atak błękitnookiego został anulowany, a Dragneel natychmiastowo podniósł się z podłogi. Adi: Zabawa się dopiero rozpoczyna Blaze! Luk: Tak łatwo nie pozwolę ci mnie pokonać! Adi i Luk: Teraz się robi naprawdę interesująco! Blaze postanowił zaatakować jako pierwszy. Błyskawicznie ruszył z miejsca w stronę Dragneela po czym skupił całą swoją energię w pięści. Luk: Stalowa Pięść Ognistego Tytana! Blondyn wypuścił strumień ognia w stronę Dragneela pod postacią ognistej pięści, Adi jednak zrobił szybki unik. Adi: Hahahaha, słabo coś! thumb|leftLuk: TO TYLKO DYWERSJA! RAKIETOWE UDERZENIE OGNISTEGO TYTANA! Chłopak radykalnie zaczął zwiększać swoją prędkość i ruszył w stronę Dragneela niczym rakietowy pocisk. Adi: Szlak! Pazur Ognistego Feniksa! Dragneel zamienił swoją lewą stopę w pazur by złapać się drugiego końca areny i przeciągnąć się w tamto miejsce. Adi: Było blisko. Luk: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Adi: Nie myśl sobie, że dam ci tą satysfakcję! Luk: Hę? O czym ty mówisz? thumb Adi: Ponownie! Pazur Ognistego Feniksa! Sekretna Technika Zabójcy Feniksów: SMOCZY METEOR! Adi rozpędził się do maksymalnej prędkości tworząc wokół Blaze ognistego tornado, które pochłonęło go w całości. Wytworzył się ognisty wybuch, a ogromny tuman kurzu został uniesiony do góry. Dragneel w tym czasie natomiast spokojnie opadł na arenę. Niki: Proszę państwa czy to koniec bitwy ognistych mistrzów?! Adi: I co Luk? Poddajesz się? Nagle jednak cały strumień ognia został zjedzony przez Luka, a on jak gdyby nigdy nic wyłonił się ze strumienia ognia. Luk: Hahahahahaha! Nie lekceważ mnie! Ja też jestem mistrzem ognia! Adi: Całkowicie o tym zapomniałem! Niki i Widownia: CO?! Sakuya: Adi... Luk: Hahahahaha... Zapłacisz za lekceważenie mnie! ruchania transformacji i zaczął kumulować energię przybierając tryb ognistej, ludzkiej- pochodni> DAJESZ! Na arenie było czuć ogromną presję wywołaną energią Blaze, Adi na chwile spojrzał się na dół, po czym podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się. Adi: No to teraz się napaliłem na maxa! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa